WFA: Civil War
by KiranTheRay
Summary: Somewhere between WFA House Shows and WFA PPV lies WFA Civil War. Between multiple title matches and even a match to decide ownership of a company, Civil War is can't miss.


A/N: Hello guys and gals and welcome to WFA- Civil War! While the main event is focused on ownership of SSW, this event will feature several WFA Companies' Championships in title matches. Here is the match card-

Matt Lopez (C) vs Levi Ryder (SSW Fearless Championship)

Chris Blade (C) vs Damien Crowe (ICW Intercontinental Championship)

Sophia Cross (C) vs TBD (Open Challenge; XCW Women's Championship)

Freddy Escobar (C) vs TBD (Prince's Choice; SSW Universal Championship)

Team Riddle (Will Ralston, Tetsuya Sensui, Mason Rivers, Chris Wolf, Cody Fireheart) vs Team Lyric/Angel (?, Seth Sullivan, Lucas Barrens, Jacob Carry, James Blackwell)(Civil War Match)

Let's do this!

 **Several Weeks Ago**

 _Today, SSW announces the release of both Alan Riddle and Savanna Lyric. They will be issuing a public statement tomorrow. We here at SSW wish Savanna the best in her future endeavors._

 **The Next Day**

 _Alan Riddle's Public Statement-_

 _Dear WFA;_

 _I have been with you for more than a year now and have had the time of my life. However, due to mistreatment from both Jason Lyric and Kenneth Angel to both myself and Savanna Lyric, we have both decided to part with both SSW and WFA. My issues stem from Lyric making poor booking decisions and burying talents that deserved better, only to put the blame on me. Some of these decisions include, but definitely aren't limited to: The recent Evan Neal Incident, Mar's Loss, and Jason Sabre's Heel Run. I was against all these things and more, but Lyric was quick to put all the blame on me. It didn't help that he forced me into a gaming and lazy gimmick when I am the exact opposite in real life, as I don't game often and am a high-energized person. I have felt a lot of my love for the industry drain since the death of my grandfather, who wanted nothing more than for SSW to thrive. Following Larry Zango's death, however, Jason Lyric went against all the beliefs that Zango had, he went against the fans. My problems with Kenneth Angel are more personal- Him ending the Women's Tag Division that I was trying to build without notifying me first, him constantly leaning over my shoulder, and finally, Kenneth trying to control everything and everyone backstage. I shouldn't say this, but the SSW Locker Room is very much against Lyric and Angel. It turned into a full out civil war when, despite it not being public knowledge, Jason took the position he gave to his own daughter and gave it to Kenneth Angel. Savanna had the position of being in charge of SSW had Jason Lyric stepped down. Everyone backstage was angered by this, as Savanna has been known to be one of the sweetest people backstage, always checking with the talents before and after the shows. She wouldn't talk to them in a group, but would rather talk to them one on one as a way to build a connection with them. I've never seen her so upset as when her own father took away her position to give it to a stoic bastard who doesn't care about the talents. I do not respect Jason Lyric, nor do I respect Kenneth Angel. I respect guys like Jason Sabre, Matt Lopez, and many more who have stood against Lyric and Angel since the incident with Savanna. To be completely honest, Savanna and I have discussed it and we've realized that being released has made us feel happier than we've been in a long time. We feel like we can breathe again._

 _Before I go, I have some thanks so that this isn't completely pessimistic... Thank you to my friend, Devan Gray, who has supported both Savanna and I through this headache of a time in SSW. Thank you to Jack Classic, friend of both Larry Zango and I. He is a great guy and a very smart man. Finally, thank you to each and every member of both the WFA Roster and The Fans. The roster is the most talented in the world and the fans are the most loyal. I hope to see you all very soon._

 _Sincerely;_

 _Alan Zango; A.k.a. Alan Riddle_

 _ **Xoxoxoxox**_

 _Savanna Lyric Public Statement-_

 _Dear WFA;_

 _My words are not heard quite often, nor are my opinions. I prefer to keep a backstage role without appearing much on camera. To be honest, the recent incident with my father has driven a rift between us. I love my father, but he is nothing but a fool who thinks he knows what's 'best for business', if I can say that without getting sued. When I was offered my release, I was given a choice: Either leave with Alan or stay and work my way up to being Kenneth's Assistant (exact words from both my Father and Kenneth). I decided I would rather be with the man that I love rather than be with my ignorant father and that robot-like man. When my dad took away a position that I had held for several years to give it to Kenneth Angel, I was angry and upset. I have never felt such betrayal in my life. I am very thankful for the overwhelming support from SSW Talent's off camera and I wish them all the best._

 _That being said, I hope my dad and Angel are replaced._

 _I, along with Alan, hope to see you all very soon._

 _Love;_

 _Savanna Lyric_

 **Oct. 11**

 _Civil War. A television appears in a dark room. The screen statics for a couple of seconds before SSW Owner Jason Lyric and his future successor Kenneth Angel appear on the screen._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Kenneth Angel." Kenneth introduces with a stern look on his face. "I am joined by the owner of Strong Style Wrestling- Jason Lyric." Kenneth looks over at Lyric. "A while back, Mr. Zango and Miss Lyric made horrendous reports about the two of us that were filled with lies. Mr. Lyric did not trust his immature daughter to run this promotion, nor would he or I disrespect the grandson of his late partner. We originally intended to sue them for defamation, but Mr. Lyric has come up with a better solution." Kenneth looks over yet again as he fixes his bowtie.

"Alan Zango." Lyric steps forward, his dark gray hair slicked back. "I want you to find five men to represent you from anywhere in the WFA. You pick five, we pick five. The ten men will compete in a five on five elimination match where the winning team's leader will take control of SSW." Lyric smirks. "I wanted to just let you go, but since you obviously have no respect for your elders, I will have to embarrass you. Anyone who stands with Alan will be punished for treachery when we win. Any who side with us will be rewarded greatly when we win." Jason informs.

"We already have one man," Kenneth Angel informs. "Any other applicants for Team Lyric, we ask that you send us a video stating why we should pick you. Reminder- We are only looking for the best in the world." Kenneth steps back as the video cuts.

 _Seth Sullivan, Lucas Barrens, Jacob Carry, and James Blackwell appear on the screen._

 **Xoxoxoxox**

 _Alan Riddle and a woman appear on the screen, sitting against a wall. The woman has blonde hair in a ponytail and light brown eyes. She is wearing a pair of glasses. Her name is Savanna Lyric._

 _Alan Riddle looks significantly different. Usually he has long brown hair and a clean cut face. However, he now has a buzzcut and a bushy beard._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Alan Zango, a.k.a. Alan Riddle." Alan greets calmly. "We have accepted Jason's challenge and we will be putting a team together." Alan rubs his temples. "I don't blame you if you don't join my team. You have nothing to gain and everything to lose. If you join my team and lose, you lose everything. Lyric and Angel will not take your choice lightly. For all we know, Richard fucking Ryder himself could be supporting them." Riddle glares.

"But," Savanna speaks up, "we are ready to go to war. My father has been bitter since my mom passed and he has taken it out on anyone who isn't a yes man."

"If I have to, I will take on Sullivan, Barrens, Carry, Blackwell, and whoever the hell the mystery man is by myself." Alan cracks his knuckles. "But, I've already enlisted a close friend of mine: Mason Rivers. He is ready to risk it all for a chance at a better SSW." Alan informs. "We aren't asking for only the best in the WFA... we are asking for anyone. Thank you for your time." Alan sighs and looks down as Savanna rests her head on his shoulder. The camera goes black.

 _Will Ralston, Tetsuya Sensui, Mason Rivers, Chris Wolf, and Cody Fireheart appear on the screen._

 **At Civil War... The Fate of Strong Style Wrestling will be decided...**

 **Sears Center in Chicago, Illinois; This Is A War by The Phantoms**

The show opens to a packed Sears Center. The crowd is cheering as the camera pans across the audience. The camera lands on Ryan Tuff and Michael Zero at the commentary table.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to WFA: Civil War! We have a stacked card tonight with multiple titles being defended!" Tuff greets.

"That's right, Ryan. The first match of the night is up next, as we see Matt Lopez defend his SSW Fearless Championship against Levi Ryder." Zero informs.

(the following match was written by JJ-The-Great)

Both Levi and Matt made no hesitation with their attacks. Both grabbed each other in a headlock, but Levi built up enough strength to toss Matt across the ring! Matt, shocked by the sudden attack, took a moment to recollect himself, only to be caught off guard with God's Thunder (Running high knee!)

Matt quickly rolls out of the ring, quickly venting out his frustrations at his challenger. Levi merely demanded for Matt to return to the ring. Matt refused, and actually walked to the bellkeeper's to grab his title. Despite the audience's dismay, Matt ignored them, but then Levi landed on him after a Lionsault from the top ropes!

Both men were down, as the ref began counting them out. Both men quickly got up, and Matt surprised Levi with a discus clothesline! Matt quickly rolls back to the ring, as Levi quickly "no sells" the clothesline and runs back to the ring.

The two clashed once again, this time Matt gained the advantage and rams Levi into a turnbuckle. The ref began to count, as Matt submitted to the ref's rule, but before Matt could strike Levi once more, Levi attacked Matt with a big boot, making the Mexican Lone Wolf stumble backwards.

Levin then charged after Matt, as Matt rolled away, and ambushed Levi with a backwards pele kick! Levi fell down, and Matt quickly makes the pin!

1… kickout!

Levi kicks out, but Matt was quick with correcting this mistake. He delivered a series of stiff elbow jabs to Lei's face, and the ref quickly jumps to the count. Levi counters an elbow shot, and delivers a deadly headbutt. Matt began losing his hold over Levi, and the Evolved Ryder shoves the Mexican Lone Wolf off him. Matt was knocked back, and went for another attack, yet he was caught by Levi and a surprised belly-to-belly suplex!

Then another!

And another!

And finally, when Matt looked down and out, Levi follows it up with a standing moonsault!

He goes for the pin!

1… 2… kickout!

Just as Levi was about to put Matt in a submission, Matt grabs Levi's face and begins wrenching Levi's eyes! Levi yelled in pain as the ref was quick to start counting out Matt. Matt ignored the ref at first before finally obeying the ref's orders, but then quickly schoolboyed Levi!

1.. 2… kickout!

Levi rolled out, and once again surprised Matt with a double drop kick!

Both men were down, as they both struggled to return to their feet. Matt was the first to do so, as he did a step-up enziguri to a kneeling Levi, much to the audience's dismay. Finally, Matt decided to taunt them, as he started to yell, "I'M THE CHAMPION! ME! NONE OF YOU CAN CHANGE THAT! NO ONE! NOT EVEN THIS TARADO!"

The audience showered Matt with boos, before an eruption of cheers bestowed as Levi catches Matt with Apollo's Chariot (Spin-out powerbomb)! But Levi was just starting, he dragged Matt to his feet and followed it up with LRD (Levi Ryder's Driver) (Sitout lifting double underhook facebuster)! With Matt on his belly, Levi finally applied the Levi Lock (Omoplata crossface)!

Matt struggled not to submit, but the overwhelming amount of cheers and the pain of his neck made him lose consciousness. He reached for the ropes, and reached… and reached… and reached…

With a sheer drop of luck, Matt limped his hands on the ropes!

The ref began to count out Levi as he was forced to remove the hold. Matt was barely breathing, but he can still compete. Matt was on his feet, as he gives a sly grin to an irrtated Levi. Just as Levi went for a single leg drop kick, Matt catches Levi's leg and began to apply the Achilles Pain (Ankle Lock)!

Levi felt his leg being wrenched back and his angel bent to unnatural propositions. Levi screamed and reached for the ropes, but Matt simply stepped back to the center of the ring and (as the ref didn't noticed) Matt kicked Levi below the belt, increasing the pain throughout Levi's body.

Drained of energy, Levi tapped!

DING! DING! DING!

"After that incredible opener, it's time to move on to our next match, where we see Chris Blade defend the ICW Intercontinental Championship against Damien Crowe!" Tuff informs as Damien Crowe's theme hits.

 **Say It To My Face V2 (Unused Version) by Downstait**

Damien Crowe slowly walks out as the crowd goes quiet. Damien has a gloomy look on his face as he walks down the ramp. He climbs the steps and steps through the ropes. He removes his long trench coat and sits in the corner, waiting for Blade.

 **Unusual Habit by Silent Partner**

Chris Blade walks onto the stage to cheers. The ICW Intercontinental Championship is around his waist. He points towards the ceiling and looks up before walking down the ramp. He slides into the ring and pulls the ICW Intercontinental Championship off his waist and holds it up. Blade hands the belt to the ref and gets in his corner.

The bell rings and Blade offers his hand, but Crowe immediately tackles him. Crowe mounts Blade and starts punching him, but Blade pushes him away and gets to his feet. Blade and Crowe lock up and Crowe gets the advantage. Crowe goes for a uranage slam, but Blade stops him and hits a hurricanrana to send Crowe to the outside. Blade bounces off the opposite ropes and goes for a suicide dive, but Crowe catches him and throws him into the barricade. Crowe grabs Blade by the hair and throws him into the steps.

Crowe picks Blade up and rolls him into the ring. Crowe slides in and picks Blade up so he can hit the uranage slam. Crowe picks Blade up again and once again lays him out with the uranage slam. Crowe takes Blade's head into his hand and starts punching him in the face.

Crowe stands up and picks Blade up. He throws Blade into the corner. Crowe bounces off the opposite corner and runs at Blade, who catches Crowe with a rope assisted mushroom stomp. Blade climbs the turnbuckle as Crowe gets up. Blade hits a double foot stomp to the back of Crowe's head. Blade covers.

Crowe kicks out at one. Blade waits for Crowe to get up before bouncing off the ropes and going for a sling blade. Crowe catches him and hits a third uranage. Blade rolls in pain as he holds his back. Crowe looks down on him with disdain before grabbing him by his jaw. Crowe glares into Blade's eyes before forcing him into the corner. Crowe begins to hit him with several clotheslines before bouncing off the opposite corner and hitting a shotgun dropkick.

Crowe quickly gets up as Blade sits against the middle and bottom buckle. Crowe bounces off the opposite corner again and hits Blade with a big knee. Crowe finishes this combo by picking up Blade and hitting the Crowe-Breaker (Codebreaker). Crowe covers Blade.

Blade kicks out at 2.5 as Crowe begins to shake with rage. Crowe begins to maul Blade with punches as the crowd boos. Crowe picks up Blade and goes for the Reaper's Curse (Double Underhook DDT), but Blade escapes and hits Crowe with a Pelé Kick. Blade uses the ropes to get to his feet as does Crowe. Blade runs at Crowe and hits a sling blade. They both get up quickly and Blade hits a second sling blade. They both get up once more, with Blade getting up slower due to his back, and Blade hits #KYS (Cutter then a double stomp to the chest). Blade slowly covers.

Crowe kicks out at 2.5. Blade slowly gets up and waits for Crowe to get up. When Crowe does, Blade throws him into the ropes and goes for the Dream Catcher (Pop-Up Powerbomb), but Blade's back gives out. This gives Crowe the chance to hit Blade with Reaper's Curse. Blade lands directly on his head and balances for a second before Crowe pushes him over and covers.

Blade just barely kicks out to a pop. Crowe quickly gets up and goes for the Reaper's Curse once more, but Blade bends backwards into a pinning predicament. Blade almost gets the win, but Crowe just manages to kick out. Crowe begins to beat down on Blade out of anger. The ref pulls Crowe off as Blade rolls onto the apron. Blade begins to stand up as Crowe rushes him. Blade hits a rope assisted enzuigiri to send Crowe away before hitting a springboard variation of Bone Deletion (Jumping Knee Strike). Blade doesn't hesitate to grab Crowe's leg and locks in Samurai Honor (Lucky 13).

Crowe struggles, but just manages to reach the bottom rope. Crowe and Blade both slowly get up. Blade goes for a spear, but Crowe reverses into the set-up for the Reaper's Curse. Blade just manages to reverse into a school boy. Blade bridges to get more leverage and Crowe is unable to kick out. The bell rings as Blade rolls out of the ring. The ref runs over and hands him the ICW Intercontinental Championship as Damien Crowe looks at him in disbelief and anger.

"What an incredible match! Chris Blade is still your ICW Intercontinental Champion!" Tuff exclaims.

"But to move on, up next is the XCW Women's Champion Sophia Cross, who will be defending in an open challenge." Zero informs calmly.

 **Breaking Point by Digital Summer**

Sophia Cross begins to walk out, holding the XCW Women's Championship high in the air as the crowd boos. She walks down the ramp and climbs the steps before stepping into the ring. She hands her belt to the ref and lays on the top rope, flipping off the crowd as she does.

"Who will answer Sophia Cross' open challenge?" Tuff asks.

"Whoever it is, they better pay respect to Sophia Cross..." Zero mutters.

 **Miss Jackson by Panic! At The Disco**

"Oh the lovely Queen Bee is here!" Zero exclaims. "I truly don't know who to go for here!"

Katarina Love walks out to a mixed reaction. She walks down the ramp and slides into the ring. She takes off her jacket as the bell rings. They approach each other and Cross immediately rolls up Love, who immediately reverses into her own rollup. Cross kicks out and they both get to their feet, locking up.

Cross gets the advantage and bounces Love off the opposite ropes. Cross drops down as Love runs across and bounces off the ropes again. Cross gets up and goes for an uppercut, but Love catches her with a backslide pin. Cross rolls to her feet and they slowly rise to a standing position, still tangled. Cross rolls so they are facing away from each other before Cross lets go and hits Love with a punch to the back of the head.

Cross throws Love to the outside before climbing the turnbuckle. Cross goes for a diving crossbody, but Love dodges and Cross connects with the barricade. Love grabs Cross by the hair and hits her head against the apron. "This is my ring, bitch!" Love screams before Cross reverses and throws Love into the barricade.

"That's Miss Bitch to you!" Cross cockily yells back. Cross rolls Love into the ring before climbing the apron. Love begins to stand up and Cross goes for a springboard clothesline, but Love catches her and smoothly hits a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Love covers, but Cross kicks out at two. Love goes for the Love Lockdown (Modified lion-tamer) early, but Cross grabs the bottom rope before Love can fully lock it in. The ref pulls Love away and Cross takes the chance to hit Love with a cheap shot, punching Love in the jaw. Cross grabs Love and hits a backbreaker. Cross doesn't slow down, however, picking Love up and spearing her into the corner. Love sits against the corner and Cross begins to choke her with her foot.

Love manages to get free and rolls up Cross, putting her feet on the middle rope for more leverage. The ref catches her at two and scolds her. Cross now rolls up Love and also puts her feet on the middle rope. The ref catches her as well and begins to scold both of them. Cross and Love look at each other before Cross hits the ref with a roundhouse kick as Love hits him with a superkick. Cross and Love smirk before Cross elbows Love in the side of the head.

Cross lays Love out with the Cross-Out (Skull Crushing Finale). Instead of covering, as the ref is still down, Cross walks over to the corner and begins to remove the pad on the top buckle. Once it is off, Cross grabs Love and picks her up in an Oklahoma Slam clutch. Cross drives Love into the exposed top buckle like a lawn dart before the ref begins to stir. Cross picks up Love once more and hits the Cross Over (Paige-Turner) for the win.

Cross celebrates as the ref hands her the XCW Women's Championship. Cross smirks and places one foot on the face of Katarina Love to celebrate.

"Well, as good a match as that was, we must now move on to the semi-main event, as Freddy Escobar defends against a challenger of his choice!" Tuff informs.

"Whoever the Prince picks should feel honored that Freddy would even think of him." Zero replies.

 **POWER by Kanye West**

Freddy Escobar walks out with the SSW Universal Championship around his waist. Escobar opens his arms wide, screaming "BOW!" as Escobar Dollars fall from the ceiling. Fans throws them at Escobar, who can't help but kiss his own face on the dollar bill. He walks down to the ring with his usual cocky grin before he gets in the ring. He points towards the stage, waiting for his opponent that he himself chose.

… **Weight Of My Pride by Pay Money To My Pain**

HUUUUUUGE POP! Jason Sabre walks onto the stage as Freddy's smirk continues. Sabre walks down the ramp and slides into the ring before removing his jacket.

The bell rings as the two men meet in the middle and stare at each other. Freddy offers his hand. Sabre goes to accept it, but Freddy pulls his hand away.

"BOW, ACE, BOW!" Freddy screams.

"Listen up, jackass" Sabre points at Escobar before slapping him. Escobar responds with a slap of his own. They begin to go back and forth until the have begun doing backhand chops to each other's chest. Escobar catches one and hits the Royal Blitz (A series of roundhouse kicks to the chest capped off by a knee strike to the head). Escobar bounces off the ropes, going for the Prince's Elbow (People's Elbow), but Sabre kips up and hits a sling blade.

Escobar gets up quickly before Sabre hits him with the Greatest Dropkick Ever! Escobar falls to the outside. Sabre bounces off the opposite ropes, planning to take to the skies, but Escobar slides in when his back is turned and catches him with the Royal-Plex (Perfect-Plex). Escobar bridges, but Sabre kicks out just before two. Both men kip up and face towards each other. Escobar feigns a backhand chop before spitting on Sabre.

Sabre wipes the spit off and smacks Escobar with the same hand. Sabre hits Escobar with a superkick. Escobar falls into the ropes before bouncing back with a superkick of his own. Escobar goes for Three Amigos and connects with the first two, but on the third, Sabre escapes and hits a beautiful Pelé Kick. Sabre climbs the turnbuckle, but finds Escobar rushing to the top before slapping Sabre, knocking him to the apron. Escobar smirks at The Ace.

"Who's the Prince, Sabre?" Escobar smirks confidently.

"I'm going to shape your forehead into a crown with my knee." Sabre warns with a glare, causing the crowd to cheer. Escobar goes for a forearm smash, but Sabre blocks and hits a rope assisted enzuigiri, sending Escobar to the center of the ring. Sabre does a springboard, but instead of actually doing an attack, he lands in front of Escobar and smacks the taste out of his mouth. "Bow." Sabre mutters with his shit-eating grin.

Escobar glares, but before he can do anything, Sabre offers him his hand. Escobar looks at it as a 'Yes' chant breaks out. Escobar looks at it before stomping on Sabre's foot. When Sabre bends over, Escobar raises his knee, hitting Sabre in the jaw and knocking him to his back. Escobar picks up Sabre and hits the Prince's Blade (Springboard Roundhouse Kick). Escobar covers, but Sabre kicks out at two.

Escobar hits Sabre with a couple of punches before climbing to the top rope. Escobar goes for a moonsault, but when Sabre rolls out of the way, Escobar lands on his feet and immediately goes for a standing moonsault, but Sabre rolls out of the way again. Escobar sits back on his knees and holds his ribs as Sabre kips up. Sabre grabs Escobar and hits the Final Strike (Ripcord Lariat). Sabre doesn't hesitate and climbs the turnbuckle before hitting the Final Destination (Spiral Tap). Sabre covers, but Escobar kicks out at two.

Sabre picks up Escobar and goes for Bleeding Black (Flying Crossarm bar), but Escobar reverses into a spinning Royal Decree (Tombstone Piledriver; adopted from Okada). Escobar gets in the corner, away from the hurt Sabre. Escobar looks at his right knee before slowly pulling down his knee pad. Escobar waits for Sabre to get up before going for the Checkmate (Bicycle Knee Strike). It connects, but sends Sabre to the outside.

Escobar bounces off the ropes and hits the Money Maker (Suicide dive transitioned into a tornado DDT). Escobar rolls Sabre into the ring before sliding in himself. Escobar covers, but Sabre gets his foot on the rope at two. Escobar snaps and starts pummeling Sabre. At one point, Escobar slows down just enough for Sabre to regain consciousness. Escobar smirks before slapping Sabre. Escobar gets up and turns to the crowd. Escobar screams "BOW!" to boos...which quickly turn to cheers. Escobar thinks the fans are finally acknowledging his greatness until he turns around into a Final Resolution (Kinsasha). Sabre quickly covers, but Escobar just manages to kick out at the last possible chance.

Sabre begins to set up for the Final Blow (RKO). When Escobar stands up, Sabre goes for it, but Escobar smoothly reverses into the Execution (Rolling Cutter)! Escobar covers, but Sabre too kicks out at the last possible moment. Escobar quickly scrambles to the closest corner, sitting against it with a shocked look on his face. Sabre slowly sits up in the opposite corner and they meet eyes. They both slowly get up, seething with rage. They charge at each other, punches flying.

Sabre gets the advantage and goes for Final Resolution, but Escobar dodges and goes for Execution. Sabre escapes and almost hits the Final Blow, but Escobar pushes him away. Escobar goes for a European Uppercut, but Sabre blocks it. Sabre goes for Final Resolution again, but Escobar ducks underneath and runs at the ropes. Escobar does a Springboard Reverse DDT, but instead of the DDT, he hits Execution!

Escobar covers and Sabre is unable to kick out.

 **Power by Kanye West**

Freddy Escobar can barely sit up as the ref hands him the SSW Universal Championship back. Escobar begins to get up as Sabre uses the ropes for leverage. Escobar hands the belt back to the ref and helps Sabre up. They stare at each other for a moment before shaking hands. This turns into a hug before The Ace raises The Prince's hand. They nod at each other before they walk out together.

"Damn...that might just be match of the night.." Zero whispers.

"Escobar and Sabre have excellent chemistry with one another." Tuff adds.

"But finally, we have the namesake match up next. Team Riddle will take on Team Lyric and Angel. Five on Five elimination match...begins now." Zero informs.

 **Imaginary Monster by Our Last Night**

Alan Riddle walks out to cheers. He is wearing a shirt that says 'In the end, wrestling keeps old men like me going.' with the initials 'L.Z.' underneath. Alan walks down the ramp and stops at the end.

 **Tomorrow Never Comes by Demon Hunter**

Will Ralston walks out to a pop and smiles at the crowd. He walks down the ramp and sees his wife and children in the crowd. He kisses his wife and hugs his children before standing beside Alan before they bump fists.

 **Move It by Hotei**

Tetsuya Sensui leaps out of the stage and smiles brightly at the cheering crowd. Sensui moves his body to the beat of his theme as he walks down the ramp. He bows to Alan and Will before standing beside them.

 **Can You Feel My Heart by Bring Me The Horizon**

Mason Rivers walks out to cheers and holds up a heart with his hands. He walks down and too sweets his partners before standing beside them.

 **Immortals by Fall Out Boy**

Cody Fireheart walks out to cheers. He walks down the ramp and fist bumps his partners before they all wait for Chris Wolf.

 **The Hunter by Adam Jensen**

Nothing happens. Team Riddle is confused until Chris appears on the titantron, brawling with Lucas Barrens and Jacob Carry in the locker room. Barrens and Carry have the advantage until Chris grabs a chair and starts fighting back. He gets so caught up in beating down Barrens that he forgets about Carry. Carry comes from behind and low blows Chris. Carry helps Barrens up and they drag Chris to the door, where they put his head between the frame and the door itself. Carry hits the Knee of Hades (Busaiku Knee to an opponent on their hands and knees), sending the door into Wolf's skull. Barrens stops Chris from escaping and sets the door back up before big booting it, shooting the door into Chris' skull once more. Wolf rolls around in pain as The Society of Violence walk away, happy with what they've done.

Back on the ramp, Team Riddle is slightly panicked before they all slide into the ring.

 **Blood by My Chemical Romance**

Kenneth Angel and Jason Lyric walk out to boos. Angel leans on his cane and checks his gold pocket watch as Lyric smirks confidently at Team Riddle. Angel puts his watch back in his vest pocket before twirling his cane a couple times. Kenneth stops and holds his cane against his shoulder before him and Lyric walk down the ramp. They stop at the end and smirk confidently. Kenneth reveals a mic.

"Oh this is quite tragic, Riddle. However, Mr. Lyric and I are generous," Kenneth looks at the crowd, "generous enough to give you a chance. If there is anyone who wants to join their little team and get punished for treachery just like all of them, please." Kenneth mocks Alan Riddle. "Step on out here and be prepared to be decimated by our superior team."

… **Weight Of My Pride by Pay Money To My Pain**

A huge pop is heard as Jason Sabre slowly walks out, still hurt from his match mere minutes ago. Angel and Lyric both go wide eyed as Sabre walks down the ramp and bumps past them before sliding in the ring with Team Riddle. He shakes Alan's hand as Angel and Lyric glare.

 **Nevermore by Symphony X**

Seth Sullivan walks out to boos with his shovel against his shoulder. The leader of Cobra Club walks down the ramp. He shakes the once-again confident Angel's and Lyric's hands before standing in front of them.

 **Dig You A Hole by Terror Universal**

Lucas Barrens walks onto the stage, twirling his crowbar with his hood up. He pulls down his hood and pretends to hit someone with his crowbar before walking down to the rest of his team. He shakes Lyric's hand before stepping to Angel. Angel looks at Barrens' crowbar as Barrens looks at Angel's cane. They both nod before Barrens stands beside Seth Sullivan.

 **Vultures by Asking Alexandria**

Jacob Carry walks onto the stage and squats down as the crowd boos. The Vulture removes his half skull mask and pulls down his hood. He looks across the crowd before standing up straight and removing his black single-sleeved hoodie. He walks down the ramp and stops in front of Angel and Lyric. They offer their hands, but Carry lifts his right hand and rubs his thumb over his index and middle finger, making the money sign. Lyric and Angel nod before Carry walks past them and fist bumps Barrens as he stands next to him.

 **The End of Heartache (Alternate Version) by Killswitch Engage**

James Blackwell walks out to boos, surprisingly by himself. Blackwell ignores the crowd and walks down the ramp. He hesitantly shakes the hands of both Angel and Lyric before standing beside his team.

"Who is the final man?" Tuff mutters.

"Angel and Lyric have had this man picked since the beginning, so you know he must be pretty good." Zero replies.

After a long period of silence, the lights go out before...

 **Join The Fight by The 13th Brotherhood**

Mark Jacobs slowly walks out with a spotlight on him to heavy boos.

"This man is a participant in the Supernova Cup! What the hell is he doing here?" Tuff screams.

"The only rule was that it had to be a member of the WFA Roster. Jacobs is a member under a Supernova Contract." Zero replies calmly.

"He still shouldn't be allowed, but I doubt Richard Ryder would do anything to stop two of his cronies." Tuff groans.

"Remember who signs your paychecks, Tuff! Richard Ryder is a generous man!" Zero growls.

Jacobs walks down with a smirk as Mason Rivers gives him a death glare from inside the ring. Jason Sabre is flipping off Mark Jacobs.

Jacobs shakes Angel's and Lyric's hands before pushing past his own partners. Jacobs removes his black and dark red trench coat before Team Lyric/Angel enters the ring as Team Riddle leave it.

The ref gets the teams sorted and the bell rings as Cody Fireheart and James Blackwell start the match. Alan Riddle leans against the apron, watching the match closely, as Jason Lyric has a desk set up by the announce table. Kenneth Angel stands beside Lyric, twirling his cane and strategizing.

Fireheart and Blackwell lock up, both vying for control. Fireheart gets the advantage and nails Blackwell with a knee to the jaw. Fireheart throws Blackwell at the ropes. Fireheart drops down, but Blackwell stops running and hits a knee drop to the back of Fireheart's head. Blackwell locks in a headlock and begins to punch Fireheart wildly. Fireheart gets up and pulls Blackwell to his corner, tagging in Sensui.

Fireheart hits a Randy Orton-style backbreaker as Sensui does a springboard knee drop, making a beautiful and dangerous combo. Sensui covers, but Blackwell kicks out easily. Sensui picks up Blackwell, who immediately headbutts Sensui. Blackwell backs Sensui into a neutral corner and starts laying into him with elbow strikes. Blackwell gets a bit cocky and taunts before running at the opposite corner. He bounces off and charges at Sensui, who suddenly bolts out of the corner and hits Yamidoraga (Sling blade transitioned into a knee strike to back of the head). Sensui covers and Blackwell is out cold.

 _ **James Blackwell has been eliminated (Pinned by Tetsuya Sensui)**_

Team Lyric/Angel looks very concerned, except for Kenneth Angel, Mark Jacobs, and Seth Sullivan, who all remain calm. Sensui smirks before Jacobs steps into the ring. He begins to shake his wrists out before tagging in Seth Sullivan.

Sullivan shrugs before stepping into the ring. Sullivan and Sensui begin circling before locking up. Sullivan gets the advantage and pushes Sensui against the ropes, choking him with his forearm. Sullivan waits until just before the five count letting go. Sullivan immediately starts choking Sensui again, letting go just before the five count again. Sullivan suddenly dumps Sensui out of the ring. Sullivan bounces off the opposite ropes and slides under the bottom rope. He waits for Sensui to stand up before clotheslining him.

Sullivan rolls Sensui in the ring and climbs the apron. Sullivan cheap shots Sabre before entering the ring. Sensui catches Sullivan with a high knee, followed by a discuss knee. Sensui goes for the Yamidoraga once more, but Sullivan reverses into a bridging dragon suplex. Sensui kicks out at two and falls into his corner. Sabre tags in and hits a springboard Greatest Dropkick Ever on Sullivan.

Sabre picks Sullivan up and hits an inverted backbreaker. Sabre taunts as Sullivan gets up before hitting a superkick to the back of Sullivan's head. Sullivan falls to his knees and Sabre cartwheels to the front of Sullivan before hitting a second superkick. Sabre taunts again as the crowd cheers.

"Hiss off!" Sabre mocks. Sullivan tags in Mark Jacobs to boos. Jacobs steps in the ring as Sabre's face gets serious. Sabre notices Rivers putting his hand out. "You have the shittiest lucky against him, y'know." Sabre says to Rivers, who doesn't budge. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Sabre sighs and tags in Rivers.

Rivers slowly enters the ring and gets face to face with Jacobs. They lock up and Jacobs trips the legs before mounting Rivers. He starts hitting Rivers with forearms before Rivers pushes out and gets up. Jacobs goes for a backhand chop, but Rivers kicks it away and hits Jacobs with an enzuigiri. Jacobs falls into the ropes and Rivers hits a running crossbody, sending both crumbling to the outside. Rivers slowly rolls back into the ring before waiting for Jacobs to get up.

Rivers bounces off the opposite ropes and goes for a suicide dive, but Jacobs catches him and throws him neck-first into the barricade. Jacobs picks Rivers up and powerbombs him onto the apron. Jacobs doesn't stop there and hits an X-Plex onto the apron as well. Jacobs smirks at Sabre.

"This is gonna be you, buddy!" Jacobs confidently states as Sabre simply flips him off. Jacobs glares at this before picking Rivers up in an Oklahoma Clutch and lawn darting him into the barricade. Jacobs rolls in the ring and rolls back out to restart the count. Jacobs grabs Rivers by the jaw and holds him against the apron. "You are nothing, Mason. If I was here sooner, no one would've even noticed you. I'm the main event, Mason." Jacobs quietly informs before hitting Baneful Ways (Lifting Double Underhook DDT spun into a reverse DDT) on the apron. Jacobs rolls Rivers in the ring and slides in himself.

Jacobs grabs Rivers' arm and hits Comatose (Grabs the arm of a grounded opponent and pulls them into a knee smash to the side of the head) a couple times before pulling both his arms behind his back and hitting the Deep Coma (Reverse Komigoye; Pulls arms behind their back and pulls them into a knee to the back of the head).

"Jacobs knows Rivers is done for, yet he is still brutalizing him..." Tuff mutters.

"It's a smart strategy! Jacobs is making sure Rivers won't get up again!" Zero replies.

"Come on, Mason. Tag out." Alan taps the apron.

Mason tries to crawl, but he is too hurt. Jacobs smirks and picks Rivers up by his hair before locking in the Dragon Mutilator (Wheelbarrow Clutch/Standing Dragon Sleeper Combo). Rivers barely struggles before losing consciousness.

 **Mason Rivers has been eliminated**

 **(KO/Submission by Mark Jacobs)**

Sabre steps in the ring now as Tetsuya helps Rivers out of the ring. Sabre steps up to Jacobs, who immediately tags in Jacob Carry. Carry steps in the ring as Sabre taunts. Carry glares and slaps Sabre. When Sabre turns back to Carry, he slaps him again. Sabre replies with the Final Blow (RKO) before pinning The Vulture.

 **Jacob Carry has been eliminated**

 **(Pinned by Jason Sabre)**

Team Lyric/Angel climb down from the apron and walk up to Angel. They begin to discuss a game plan as Sabre tags out to Fireheart. Kenneth points Barrens to the ring. Barrens slowly climbs the apron as Fireheart turns his attention to him. Sullivan suddenly attacks Fireheart from behind and throws him shoulder first into the ring post. Sullivan starts beating down on Fireheart until Fireheart escapes and hits a corkscrew Pelé Kick. Fireheart catches Sullivan and hits the Salida del Sol. Fireheart covers, but Sullivan kicks out at two.

Fireheart waits for Sullivan to get up before taunting him. Sullivan goes for a clothesline, but Fireheart hits the Phoenix Kick ( Matrix overhead kick, does the matrix bridge then transitions into an overhead kick). Fireheart climbs the corner and takes a deep breath before going for the Phoenix Splash, but Sullivan moves out of the way. Sullivan quickly picks Fireheart up and hits Frozen In Time (One-Handed Electric Chair Driver) for the elimination.

 **Cody Fireheart has been eliminated**

 **(Pinned by Seth Sullivan)**

Sensui catches Sullivan with Mt. Fuji Explodes! (A diving knee to the head) to a huge pop! Sensui covers, but Sullivan kicks out at two. Sensui sets up for Yamidoraga, but Sullivan catches him with a stiff dropkick. Sullivan drags Sensui to his corner and tags in Barrens. Sullivan and Barrens drag Sensui to the center and both go for big boots on either side of Sensui, but Sensui ducks and they hit each other. They take a moment to realize what happened before they turn towards Sensui, who hits a springboard back flip knee strike to both. Sensui begins to crawl to Ralston and Sabre, but Jacobs pulls both of the apron. Jacobs throws Sabre into the steps and Ralston into the barricade.

Sensui begins to get up, only to turn around into a sharp piledriver from Barrens. Barrens picks Sensui up and hits Ohio Kills (Argentine Piledriver) for yet another elimination.

 **Tetsuya Sensui has been eliminated**

 **(Pinned by Lucas Barrens)**

Barrens, Sullivan, and Jacobs all gang up and beat down Sabre and Ralston. Sullivan and Jacobs drag Sabre to the announce table and lay him on it as Barrens piledrives Ralston onto the steel part of the ramp.

Jacobs and Sullivan climb separate turnbuckles as Sabre lies motionless on the table. Jacobs goes for a leg drop as Sullivan goes for an elbow drop, but Sabre moves out of the way and both men crash through the table. Sabre slides in the ring, as does Barrens. Sabre quickly goes for the Final Resolution (Kinsasha), but Barrens dodges and hits the Ohio Kills. Barrens covers, but Sabre kicks out at the last second. Barrens glares before going for a second Ohio Kills, but Sabre escapes and hits Final Resolution. Sabre quickly crawls towards Barrens, who rolls out of the ring just as Sabre gets to him. Sabre groans as Sullivan and Jacobs begin to get up. Ralston also begins to get up, but they are still outnumbered. Barrens slowly gets up as Sullivan and Jacobs get on the apron. Barrens rolls in the ring as Ralston gets on the apron. Barrens tags in Jacobs. Jacobs drops off the apron and runs around the ring, ripping Ralston off the apron just as Sabre leaps for the tag. Jacobs throws Ralston into the steps before looking over at the hurt Sabre. Jacobs slowly climbs the apron before Sabre suddenly pops up and hits the Final Resolution, sending Jacobs to the canvas. Sabre waits impatiently for Jacobs to get up before going for a Tope Con Hilo.

Jacobs catches him and goes for a buckle bomb into the corner barricade, but Sabre keeps his legs around Jacobs and pulls him over the barricade. They begin to brawl in the crowd, neither noticing the count. By the time they get to the stage, they have both been counted out.

 **Mark Jacobs and Jason Sabre have been eliminated**

 **(Double Count Out)**

Referees separate Sabre and Jacobs and bring them backstage. Sullivan and Barrens look at each other before going around the ring and beating down Ralston. They roll him into the ring and Sullivan nods to Barrens, who rolls in. Barrens picks up Ralston and hits Ohio Kills. Alan Riddle sits against the barricade with his head in his hands. He hears the one and the two, but Ralston kicks out at the last second. Alan lunges at the apron.

"Come on Will! You can do this!" Riddle screams.

Barrens glares and picks Ralston up by his hair. "Oh...you are really going to regret that." Barrens smirks before setting up for Ohio Kills again, but Ralston escapes and does a Jackknife pin with a bridge, surprisingly pinning Barrens.

 **Lucas Barrens has been eliminated**

 **(Pinned by Will Ralston)**

"No! No! Absolutely not!" Kenneth screams into a mic. "Ref!" Kenneth snaps his fingers, getting the ref's attention. "This match is now No Disqualifications, you got it?" Kenneth glares as the ref hesitantly nods. "Good." Kenneth drops the mic as Barrens rolls back in the ring. Sullivan and Barrens double team Ralston, not giving him a chance to even breath.

Sullivan and Barrens get cocky and Ralston catches Barrens with Glasgow Pride (Arm-Trap Neckbreaker). Sullivan quickly tackles Ralston, but Ralston escapes quickly and nails Sullivan with a stiff superkick. Ralston picks Sullivan up and hits Glasgow Pride.

Kenneth Angel starts calling to the back and out comes James Blackwell, Mark Jacobs, and Jacob Carry. They slide in the ring as Alan's eyes go wide. Team Lyric/Angel begin destroying Ralston as Kenneth Angel and Jason Lyric smirk. Just as Alan is about to interfere, Jason Sabre, Cody Fireheart, and Tetsuya Sensui run out (Mason Rivers is still recovering from being basically murdered).

Tetsuya Sensui hits Jacob Carry with the Yamidoraga. James Blackwell hits Sensui with the Roaring Elbow (Discus Elbow Smash). Cody Fireheart locks in the Burning Ashes (Hell's gate/gogoplata) on Blackwell. Barrens pulls Fireheart off and hits Ohio Kills. Barrens turns around into the Final Resolution from Jason Sabre. Mark Jacobs suddenly locks in the Fool Proof Plan (Dragon Sleeper/Body Scissors combo) on Sabre. Jacobs lets Sabre go and Ralston hits him with Glasgow Pride.

Behind Ralston stands Seth Sullivan...with Sully! Seth turns Ralston around and gets ready to let Sully bite Ralston, but Ralston actually catches Sully and drops him before hitting Sullivan with Glasgow Pride. Ralston covers as Sully slithers out of the ring. The ref begins to count, but it stops right before three. Ralston looks over to see Kenneth Angel attacking the ref. Kenneth suddenly pulls Ralston up and hits Give Them Blood! (Cradle DDT into a neckbreaker). Kenneth fixes his tie as Jason Lyric applauds.

Kenneth pulls Seth Sullivan onto Will Ralston and taps the ref with his cane to wake him up. The ref begins to count, but Alan Riddle pulls him out before three. Alan Riddle and the ref begin arguing as Seth Sullivan gets up. Seth begins to beat down Ralston as Kenneth chokes Will by holding his cane down across his throat.

Suddenly...

 **Fly To Stay Alive by maNga**

Everyone looks at the stage in confusion as a man that's never been seen in the WFA walks out.

He has fair skin. He also has sky blue eyes and black hair in an undercut style. He has black facial hair in a short boxed style. Finally, he has a lean body type. He is wearing a pair of jeans, black shoes, a white tank top, and a leather jacket.

"That's Danny Sharp? What's he doing here?" Tuff notes. "While not known in the WFA, he is known over in NJPW as a former IWGP Jr. Heavyweight Champion."

"Hopefully, he is here to do the right thing and keep Mr. Lyric in power." Zero replies. Danny Sharp smirks at the cheering crowd before climbing the apron and stepping into the ring. Kenneth Angel and Seth Sullivan look at him in confusion before Sharp raises a finger gun and points it at Angel before hitting Kenneth with BANG! (Busaiku Knee Strike).

Sullivan is about to react before Will Ralston suddenly hits him with Glasgow Pride. He covers and the entire arena does the three count.

 **Seth Sullivan has been eliminated**

 **(Pinned by Will Ralston)**

 **Team Riddle wins.**

Alan Riddle slides in the ring and hugs Will Ralston tight.

"Will Ralston has had many nicknames over the years, but I think he just added a new one: The Savior of SSW!" Tuff exclaims happily.

Jason Sabre, Tetsuya Sensui, and Cody Fireheart enter the ring and join the hug as Kenneth Angel begins to wake up outside the ring. He realizes what happened. Him and Jason Lyric sit in shock as Team Riddle celebrates.

Alan looks over at Danny Sharp, who stands with a confident look on his face before rolling out of the ring and leaving.

Alan gives him one final look before hugging his team once again. Alan grabs a mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I would like to give thanks to Jason Sabre, Tetsuya Sensui, Cody Fireheart, Mason Rivers, and finally, the Savior of SSW: Will Ralston!" Alan announces. "Welcome to a better Strong Style Wrestling." Alan smiles happily before raising his team's hands. Confetti flies from the ceiling as they stand tall to end the show.


End file.
